The present invention relates to a process for the control of the forward speed of work-pieces as a function of the power absorbed from the machine-tools which are operating on the work-pieces. The invention also relates to the apparatus for carrying out the process.
In particular, but not exclusively, the process according to the present invention is particularly suitable for the control of multi-bladed saws to obtain the maximum speed of advancement compatible with the type of material which has to be sawed and with the degree of sharpness of the machine-tools.